Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the thin film transistor array panel.
Discussion
Conventional display devices include, for example, liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, plasma displays, field emission displays, electrophoretic displays, electrowetting displays, and the like. These displays typically include a display panel and a driver configured to drive the display panel. The display panel may include a thin film transistor array panel on which a thin film transistor is formed and an upper display panel. The display panel is usually divided into a display area and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. The driver and other wires are typically formed in the peripheral area.
Thin film transistor array panels have conventionally been formed using several etching processes. When the widths of wires, which are usually designed to be the same as each other, are formed with different widths due to, for instance, processing variations in the etching processes, issues arise affecting display quality. For example, when line widths of data lines are different from each other, an image displayed by pixels connected with the data lines may be displayed darker or lighter than intended.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.